The Start of Something New
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: sequel to Apollo: peacemaker of equestria. now that Apollo and Mac are together, they've got a long road ahead of them. adjusting to the new status, fights, drama, family, and adding a surprise to their love as well. mac x OMC Yaoi need to read 1st story
1. Fun in the Sun

_**I'm back! So excited and I just can't hide it!**_

_**Hope this is what you'd hope it would be and much more**_

_**Hehehe ;3**_

_**OC = Shatter belongs to shinigshadows1965**_

It was amazing. The sun was out and shining its beautiful rays over Foalida (Florida I know bad!), and the wind was just right to take the extreme heat to a wonderful temperature. The girls, Cinder, Worthless, Apollo, and Mac had decided that it was time for a vacation. Between plans for Canterlot and the apple orchard, no one had time to relax. Especially the new couple. After their confession, the two had sat down in the living room in front of the fireplace. Well it was more like…well… Apollo sitting on Mac's lap, snuggling tiredly into his chest. Hey, winter took a lot out of a Pegasus. They had talked, and agreed that they didn't want to take things too fast. While they knew that they were in love…they had accepted the reality that they might not be together in the future. As much as the thought hurt, they knew that it could happen. So when deciding their first date, they knew that Foalida was a good place to start.

Apollo lay on the top of his bed covers, the night being too hot to actually have blankets on him. He was dressed in one of Mac's oversized t-shirts, with his black running shorts on underneath. Hey, just because they decided to take things slow, didn't mean they could do couple things. He slept peacefully on the bed, not noticing that the door to their hotel room had opened. He had shared a room with both Worthless and Mac, knowing that worthless would keep them appropriate. The figure moved slowly towards the bed, a low chuckle emitting from his throat. Apollo turned slowly onto his side, the T-shirt slightly slipping off one shoulder, revealing the milky white skin that had yet to be tanned by the sun. his chest rose slowly. In, 1-2-3-4-5, out, 1-2-3-4-5. The man looked absolutely adorable, and the figure found himself blushing at the other thoughts that swirled through his brain. He regretted it, but he set one knee on the bed, and leaned his mouth near the others ear. Almost touching it, the figure sighed.

"Apollo…come on bud…wake up before I do it myself,"

Apollo's eyes slowly opened, and his black eyelashes brushed his cheek as he blinked several times. He looked up and smiled at the caring expression on his boyfriends face.

"Morning Mac…this is a lovely surprise…" Apollo murmured, awake, but refusing to leave his soft place.

"Didn't want Cinder to come barreling in here…especially to see you like this…" Mac chuckled, pink dusting his cheeks.

Apollo blinked in confusion, before looking down at his nighttime attire. He yelped, now fully awake and pulled the shirt up and tired to cover himself with a blanket. But Mac was too quick. As Apollo turned around, Mac grabbed him around the waist from behind and pulled him to his chest.

"MAC!" Apollo yelled, blushing up a storm.

"Come on, I think you look nice…especially with my shirt on you," Mac laughed.

Apollo smiled and squirmed out of the taller's grip. He fluttered up to give Mac a peck on the forehead before landing and heading towards the bathroom.

"I got gipped! That wasn't a good morning kiss!" Mac complained.

Apollo turned to the other, hands on his hips, and a smile on his lips. Mac gulped, uh-oh.

"Who says that I'm going to kiss you at all today? Hmmm?" Apollo teased, before giving Mac a light shove in the chest. "Now go on a get dressed! And you say I'm an embarrassment," Apollo chuckled, before locking himself up in the bathroom.

Mac groaned before leaning his forehead against the door.

"Pretty please with Apple jam on top?"

"Mac."

"…getting dressed I know, I know. Dang it…"

Apollo chuckled as he heard his boyfriend leave the room.

'Such a softy…but can never win an argument'

[Lounge]

{{Layout of room they bought. It's high end. So the hotel room they bought had four sections. Two of the sections are bedrooms. On section has five beds, while the other had six. The girls pulled an extra bed out of the boys room to accommodate everyone. In between the two sections is a lounge area, and the section connected to it is a kitchen. High end I tell you}}

The girls, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, were all lulling about the lounge, while Worthless sat out on the balcony, enjoying the fine weather. Breakfast had already been made by Cinder and her fire abilities. Who could blame her, she'd been itching to let loose. Lo-and-behold, cooking. Mac entered the room. Wearing a white T-shirt and his deep blue swimming trunks. His hair was slightly brushed, but it always had a look of bed head. Cinder turned to Mac and gave her evil smirk. Ever since those two had gotten together, her mischievous streak had turned for the worst.

"So…did you wake sleeping beauty with your princely kiss?" Cinder laughed, making kissing noises.

"Crap!" Worthless grumbled falling from his chair, and then stalking into the lounge "You two didn't…I was out of the room for one minute and you two…"

"WORTHLESS! Get your head out of the gutter…unless," She turned to Mac who was a bright red.

"You two are sick, it's a miracle I still tolerate you two," a voice sighed.

Mac turned and he felt his heart flutter at Apollo's smile and his….

'Wow…' Mac thought

"You clean up good Apollo!" Apple Jack whistled, sending the girls into a fit of giggles.

But it was true. Apollo did look Ravishing. He wore wine colored trunks that perfectly complimented his pale complexion along with his black t-shirt. He just looked…so…so

"Beautiful…" Mac whispered before he realized what he said, and blushed with a sheepish grin.

Apollo smiled but a blush was definitely on his cheeks as well. He walked up to Mac, who carefully put his arm around the others thin waist. Mac frowned at that, before Apollo gave him the 'don't you dare' look. Mac only rolled his eyes before kissing the others cheek. The whole room awed, except for Worthless. But he settled on a knowing smirk. He shook his head, all the time thinking, 'those lovesick people'. Apollo looked around before sighing.

"Aren't you guys ready for the beach?"

"Cinder and I are ready, it's just these girls. Plus two of them are too lazy to get up out of bed," Worthless replied, throwing his head in the direction of the bedroom.

Mac sighed in aggravation getting ready to wake them up, until a delicate hand touched his chest. Apollo gave him a smile, while putting his finger to his lips. The friends watched as Apollo merely sauntered into the room. They could hear a bit of whispering before two screams erupted and Dash and Pinkie Pie ran to the bathrooms with their swimsuits. All stared in wonder and turned back as Apollo walked out of the room, a victorious grin on his face. Mac smiled and pulled the other to him.

"What'd you do to them?"

Apollo just chuckled, patting Mac's arm in mock comfort.

"That, my dear, is between me and their crushes,"

[Two Hours Later]

The girls yelled as they reached the coast line and were soon out of sight before the adults could get a word in. Apollo and Cinder just laughed, while Mac shrugged and Worthless rubbed his forehead. The beach only had a few people on it, since it was a little known about paradise.

"I'm not diving in if one of them drowns," Worthless commented, as they set their places on the beach.

"You don't mean that," Apollo joked as he sat next to Mac on their shared towel.

Worthless smiled and laid down on his towel, I-pod stuck in his ears. Cinder laughed before reclining her beach chair and falling asleep. Leaving the couple to their own devices. Apollo shook his head at his friend's actions, wondering about those two. A hand wrapped around his and he shyly turned to Mac. The older just smiled and gave the other a peck on the cheek, before lying down.

"You better put some sunscreen on Mac. You'll burn…" Apollo trailed as he lathered some on himself.

"But you like me when I'm tan," Teased Mac, laughing a bit louder as Apollo's face erupted in a fiery blush.

Frowning Apollo just shook his head, saying, "Well guess who's not rubbing Aloe on you if you get burned?"

Mac sighed and started to sunscreen himself all over. Mac found himself relaxing in the sun, and not on purpose, fell asleep. Apollo smiled before standing up slightly. He just wasn't one for sitting down. He walked down the coast line, searching for the girls. Knowing them, well knowing Dash, they could get themselves into a pickle. The sun felt good on his skin, but the sand definitely didn't feel great on the soles of his feet. He moved over a bit, and smiled as he walked in the waters cooling froth.

"Hey Apollo! Hey!"

He looked over and a sweet smile covered his face. The girls had found themselves a spot on the beach, by a rock wall that also served as a jumping spot for the water. He clapped as Dash did a flip into the water. Pinkie Pie was waving ecstatically from her donut decorated inner tube. He waved back and walked towards Fluttershy and Rarity, who were happily sun bathing. Twilight was jumping into the water, after Dash had finally convinced her to do so.

"Enjoying the beach girls?" Apollo smiled.

"Oh it is quite wonderful! Ah, the sun's rays are just right for my complexion!" Rarity bragged.

Apollo sweat dropped a bit, but knew it was just in the white unicorn's nature. He looked around confused. Where was Apple Jack? Fluttershy saw Apollo's gaze and gave a soft smile.

"Apple Jack is behind the rock wall…with a guy…" she muttered nervously, as she assumed it came out the wrong way.

"HMM?" ok now he was suspicious.

He gave the girls a nod before flying up and over the wall. He took a seat on the wall, as he took in the site in front of him. A small smile began to form on his lips. There sitting in the sand was Apple Jack, in her red and yellow two piece tank-ini, and sitting beside her, was the object of her undivided attention. There sat a boy, about her age or a year older or so. His olive skin was definitely from Hispanic descent, and his honey brown eyes were focused solely on hers. His black hair was cropped military style but a bit longer and freer, and a white stripe ran down the middle, imitating a built in Mohawk. The boy was unusual though, Apollo thought with amusement. His horn and wings were a pastel yellow, with white spots here and there.

'A male Alicorn, hard to find these days,' he chuckled, his wings folding back.

The two weren't doing anything romantic…just merely talking. But Apollo could see the attraction in both of their eyes. It was the same way he looked at Mac when he was still crushing on the older man. Applejack talked quickly, stuttering a few times, showing her obvious anxiety at meeting this boy. The other didn't seem to care though. He kept direct eye contact with her the whole time, even when she ducked her head. He seemed to hang on every single one of her words, and responded when needed to. He was absolutely smitten with her, and she with him. She broke out in a blush at a comment of his, and inadvertently turned to Apollo. As soon as she saw him, she yelped, making her new friend turn as well.

'Whoops. Covers blown, guess I have to act like a big brother,' Apollo chuckled mentally, flying to the two's side.

As soon as he hit the ground, both of them shot away from one another. Smirking, Apollo raised an eyebrow before turning to Apple Jack, whose blush had engulfed her face.

"AJ, would you mind introducing me to your friend here?" Apollo asked, crossing his arms in mock anger.

Apple Jack let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn't acting like her overprotective brother. She shyly grabbed the others arm and pulled him over. The boys blush had gone away, and replacing it was a handsome smile. He put his hand out, and Apollo greeted it in a shake.

"My names Shatter Star sir, you can call me Shatter. It's nice to meet you…um…" the boy stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"My names Apollo. Please no sir or stuff like that." Apollo laughed. "So how long have you and AJ been hanging out? I have to admit AJ, out of all of us, you seem to be having the most fun," He replied honestly.

"Yeah. Well we kind of just met. Shatter was walking down the beach…and…"

"You came here to avoid the other girls…Smart," Apollo said, looking around the peaceful scene.

"You know, I kind of expected AJ's brother to…you know strangle me," Shatter laughed, relief clear in his posture.

"Well you're right about one thing," a deep voice murmured, as the figure cast a shadow over a now embarrassed Apollo.

"Oh please no…" Both AJ and Apollo mourned in chagrin of the other.

Shatter stood there, a nervous smile now on his face.

"So I'm guessing you're really AJ's brother?" He asked, taking a slightly nervous gulp.

"You're darn right I am. How dare you, if you lay a hand on my…"

But a pale hand on his chest stopped him; he looked down to see Apollo staring right at him. His stare was filled with determination and annoyance. Mac gulped, but didn't let down on the glare towards the younger boy. Apollo sighed before sending the two a withering smile.

"Give me a minute you two. Ok?"

Shatter nodded in confusion, a smile still on his lips. AJ nodded furiously, knowing that if anyone could convince her brother to chill out, it was Apollo. Apollo gently grabbed the others wrist and pulled him towards a part of the beach where no one could see them. Despite his size and his build, he was pretty strong. Once he was far enough away, Apollo let go and faced Mac with a gentle smile. Mac just scowled and turned away with angrily crossed arms. Apollo rolled his eyes before laying his hands on the others chest and laying a peck on the others cheek. Immediately, Mac turned and went for another kiss, but Apollo just chuckled and lowered down.

"Knew that'd get your attention," Apollo chuckled, before turning serious. "Why are you making this so difficult for AJ?" He asked, giving Mac a calculating look.

Mac sputtered and scuffed the sand with his shoe. Muttering something under his breath, Apollo sighed and stepped closer.

"Speak up…"

"I said…I'm protective of my family…especially you and AJ…" Mac muttered, now looking at Apollo with loving eyes.

Apollo smiled before Mac pulled him into an embrace. Apollo just snuggled into the other, before looking up.

"As much as you love her. She's growing up, and the boy she's met is a sweetheart…"

Mac still looked unconvinced, Apollo sighed before placing his hand on the taller's cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Mac felt all resistance leave him as he placed his hand on the back of Apollo's head, deepening the kiss. Their lips softly moved around one another, before Apollo pulled back, regretfully.

"Do you trust me?" Apollo asked sternly, looking Mac straight in the eye.

Mac sighed before smiling, "Of course I do."

"Good, then trust me that AJ is smart and she'll be fine. Plus, with you and me watching her, she'll always be safe,"

Mac sighed knowing what Apollo said was true. He wrapped his arm around the others slim waist, and they slowly made their way towards the young teens. AJ looked nervous at first, but as soon as she saw Mac's relaxed state, she knew what his answer was. Without warning she barreled Apollo in a hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed, laughing as Apollo ruffled her hair.

"Hey! What about me?" Mac managed before AJ tackled him too.

"You're the best big brother ever!"

"True." Mac chortled.

Apollo only rolled his eyes, but sharply looked up at AJ's yell. He turned and laughed at the sight of Mac throwing her in the water. The younger girl rose and was practically spitting fire. Apollo continued to laugh, before two strong arms picked him up bridle style.

"MAC! SO HELP ME…" was all he could say before he was tossed into the water.

"Sorry, but that's what you two get for hoodwinking me!" Mac guffawed, slapping his knees in obvious laughter.

Apollo seethed in the water, so not happy with his boyfriend.

"Apollo…" Apollo turned to an equally seething sister "Get him…Make him pay,"

Apollo nodded before stomping out of the water. Mac stopped as he caught sight of his drenched boyfriend. He slowly backed away, anxiety written all over his face.

"Now Apollo, don't do anything you'll regret…" he rambled nervously, backing away.

"Mac…"

"Yes Apollo?"

"You are so dead…"

_**How was that? I'm so excited to be back to writing **_

_**My loyal reviewers are what kept me going**_

_**Now don't be afraid to send me drabble ideas**_

_**I only have 3 or 4 left. And if anyone has specific scenes they want to see**_

_**Don't hesitate to ask!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN

**So Sorry about the lack in updates. I'm getting ready for college and school life isn't helping me out at all. Trust me, theres this one kid who's been harassing me and just recently called me a B*tch because he lost at a math review game because I chose the one problem he couldn't do. So yep. Angry but happy this story turned out. I'm sorry yet again, but me and a friend have been brainstorming and solidifying drabbles and stuff. So I can assure you that this story will be amazing!**

**!**

Apollo didn't know how this happened, one minute he was relaxing under a tree watching Kaci and Fate play in the orchard, and then the next, a huge honking machine had rolled up in front of Sweet Apple Acres. Apollo stood up, and soon he was joined by AJ. Granny Smith was in the doorway with Apple Bloom, while Mac was somewhere off in the fields. Apollo nodded at AJ, and with the animals at their heels, started towards the vehicles. Whatever they were expecting…it wasn't this.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! TASTE THE BEST APPLE CIDER IN THE WORLD! ALL MADE IN FIVE MINUTES!" Two men, tall with horns, and barber shop uniforms, stood with that contraption, yelling.

Both were…unique in Apollo's eyes. He could feel AJ tense next to him, and turned to look at his 'sister'. Her eyes held a deadly fire, reserved only for those who messed with her family. Immediately, dislike for these two entered his heart. If they had made AJ feel this way, then they were not welcome here. But he had to get the story behind this first…but he could tell he wasn't going to like this.

"What's with them AJ?"

"Those no good apple thieves! They're trying to steal sweet apple acres and put us out business with that new fangled cider machine! They left this morning, and told us they were coming back. Guess those yellow-bellied sales guys weren't joking around," AJ seethed, adjusting her hat, an angry habit that she had developed over the years.

Apollo's eyes narrowed and a steady anger flowed through his veins. He gave a comforting squeeze to AJ's shoulder before he flew over to the two. Up close, he realized that they were twins. Several people had crowded around the machine, smiles on their faces. Apollo frowned, this would not deter him. He flew to the front and faced the two. The twins instantly stopped their propaganda and stared at the young Pegasus. Apollo stood his ground, when suddenly the one without the mustache trotted up to him. He took his hand, looked flirtatiously at Apollo, and kissed his hand. The Pegasus pulled his hand back as if it the kiss was fire. The Unicorn only smiled.

"Feisty, I like that," he whispered in a sultry, but disgusting tone. "Name's Flim, How about you and I get a soda later…among other things"

"Trust me. There is not a chance in a frozen over hell that I would even consider going out in public with you," Apollo replied, not missing a beat.

The whole crowd oohed, and the unicorn frowned. His brother just shook his head and came to stand beside his brother.

"May we help you?" His brother, asked; his whole stature tight and agitated.

Apollo rolled his eyes, unconsciously thinking 'priss's' but he pushed that aside as AJ made a run towards them. Once she was by his side, he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"I heard from my Sis here that you're causing my family some trouble." Apollo said evenly, watching as their eyes popped out.

"But you don't even have an apple mark," Flim said, and Apollo barely restrained himself as he caught Flim looking up and down his body.

"I'm family in everything but blood, but that's beside the point. You will leave my family alone, and you will leave this farm alone." Apollo spat, an unfamiliar sense of anger filling him.

AJ saw the Pegasus reach his, limit and gave one last glare before running back to the orchards. Apollo barely spared her a glance before turning his attention on the machine. Something about that contraption gave his body a horrible feeling…no wait that was Flim's arm around his shoulders. Which quick precision, he reached up and gave the others arm a hard pinch. Although the man yelled and backed away, he gave a recovering smile and started to back Apollo against the machine. Apollo attempted to fly up, before Flim put his hands on either side of the Pegasus's head. Apollo seethed, as his glare intensified.

"Trust me…if I was you I wouldn't get any closer," Apollo warned, trying to melt into the machine.

"Now why would you say a mean thing such as that babe?" Flim said, smirking as he neared Apollo's lips. "Now why don't we…"

Flim never got to finish his sentence as a fist made connection with his left cheek. He went flying back into his brother's arms. He looked up, only to see a seething dirty blond, who had unconsciously curled himself around Apollo all the while giving the Unicorn a glare. Apollo, although he had put up a brave front, was slightly shaken. He held to Mac's arm, finally feeling safe. Mac turned to Apollo, and scanned him over, before placing two hands on the others cheeks.

"You ok babe? He didn't touch you or anything? Cause if he did…" Mac growled, before sighing in relief as his boyfriend shook his head.

"Wait, so you choose that thunk head over me? You poor brainwashed boy…" Flim laughed, now standing up.

Mac growled, but didn't move as Apollo's shaking grip on his arm tightened. The latter glared at the unicorn before leaning against the other.

"I would choose him every single time."

Flim and Flam seemed to talk for a moment before they came up to them. By this point the crowd had become bigger, and Granny Smith, AJ, and Apple Bloom stood off to the side.

"How about we make you a deal? It would let you keep most the apple farm."

Now they were at attention. At the moment , Apollo was ready to agree to anything to get this creep away. Mac tensed and held his boyfriend closer, a sense of foreboding entering his gut.

"We'll give you 50%, if you let that beauty join us," Flim flirted, his gaze permanently on Apollo.

What little of him that wasn't hidden behind Mac. Apollo felt sick to his stomach as the other seemed to undress him with his eyes. His grip on Mac tightened so much that he was sure it would leave bruises. Mac looked at his boyfriend's state and whirled on Flim.

"Get the heck off my property and the heck away from my boyfriend!" He shouted, covering Apollo from view with his body.

Flim and Flam seemed to contemplate. They shared a look, and an ominous smirk crawled upon their faces. They turned to Apollo and Mac, only to find the rest of the family defending their friend.

"How about a more clear cut solution. Let's have a cider making contest. Time limit is an hour. Whoever makes the most apple cider within the hour wins. If you guys win, we'll leave pony-ville and I'll stop harassing Apollo…no matter how delectable he is…"

Apollo finally got up his nerve and went to the front, giving the Unicorn a deathly glare.

"What if you win…"Apollo seethed, staying close to Mac still.

"If we win, we get sweet apple orchards and…I get a date with that lovely creature…" Flim finished, pointing to Apollo. "So what do you say Apple family? We got a deal?"

"Deal"

But it wasn't Mac or Granny smith. Surprisingly it was Apollo who shouted the statement, a set frown on his face. Flim and Flam smiled before running off to their machine. Apollo turned to his family and smiled.

"Are you crazy!" Mac yelled, turning on his boyfriend. "No way am I losing you to some…barber shop Unicorn!" His face was red and veins bulging in disbelief and anger.

"You aren't losing me," Apollo chuckled at the others confused look "As far as I know, my family doesn't give up and they certainly don't lose" he wrapped his arms around the others neck before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I trust you, need I say more,"

Mac gave a sigh, before he smiled in amusement. He leaned his forehead against Apollo's before lifted him up and slinging him over his shoulder (déjàvu huh?).

"Mac…what are you doing?"

"Time for family teamwork. You're no exception"

Apollo laughed before flying out of the others grip, and a few feet ahead of them.

"You couldn't keep me away"

{Later}

The family was at the end of their limit, sweat pouring down their bodies in buckets, and their gazes fogged over from exhaustion. Flim and Flam were fatigued too, but rather from the actual effort they had to put it when the Apple family started to catch up to them. Then the horn blew and everything stopped. Apollo gave out a weary sigh before looking to his boyfriend, who looked more than relieved to stop churning the machine. His legs and his arms ached, Apollo could tell, as he made his way over. Mac gave him a withering smile before his legs wobbled. Apollo immediately ran over and supported Mac to the best of his ability.

"I think it's time to relax…" Apollo chuckled with fatigue, before slowly lowering to the ground.

The couple sat on the ground, for a few precious minutes of silence. Apollo laid a feather light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before snuggling into his sweaty arm. This moment was perfect. Well was…

"Well looks like your boyfriend isn't as tough as you thought he was…" Flim laughed, walking towards the two.

Apollo felt fury build up inside him. He could take someone annoying him and insulting him, but no one mocked Mac. He stood, with a new mission, and stalked up to the proud Unicorn. He poked him harshly in the chest, grinning in satisfaction as Flim hissed from his prodding.

"I don't care how fancy you think you are! Mac, even in this state, is twice the man you'll ever be!" Apollo stated, setting his hands on his hips in a confident manner.

Suddenly he felt himself being dipped and went stark white at the close proximity of Flim's face. He could hear Mac growling, as he made an attempt to stand up, but Fatigue won over. Apollo looked Flim in the face, his glare never wavering. He wasn't going to give this guy even an ounce of satisfaction.

"Loyal…" Flim purred, waggling his eyebrows. "You are definitely a keeper," he leaned in.

Apollo sucked in a breath, and with no little amount of satisfaction nailed the other…well let's say where the sun don't shine. Apollo fell flat on his butt as Flim crouched in agonizing pain. He heard whistling and laughter, and turned with a big grin towards his family.

"Just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I can't kick some butt," Apollo laughed, dusting himself from the fall on the ground.

He walked over to a now standing Mac, who slipped his arm around the others waist.

"Never had a doubt in the world,"

Apollo smiled, but fought down the blush he knew was soon to erupt on his face.

"TIME TO COUNT UP THE CIDER"

Apollo swallowed the lump of anxiety that had welled up in his throat. The grip around his waist tightened, and he looked up with a sad smile to see the other even more anxious than he was. They walked over to their cider barrels and stood with a firm determination. All watched with pinched anxiety as the counting commenced. The counter turned a sad smile on her face. The weight in Apollo's heart increased tenfold.

"The ones with the most cider are…the Flim Flam brothers," the counter announced with regret.

Flim and Flam cheered with excited exaltations, but they were the only ones who were cheering, everyone else was in tears or frowning. Apollo felt his heart drop and started trembling in utter sadness. Not for him, no he could stand one date with a sleazy scum ball. But…but this farm was everything to the Apple family. He tried to hold in his tears, but as AJ and Apple Bloom ran to him, he knelt to the ground, hugging them and crying. He rubbed their backs, and tried to whisper what he assumed were comforting words. Everything felt like it was underwater. Suddenly a shadow fell over them, and Apollo gritted his teeth as he looked up. Flim stood there, hat off, and spraying breath mints into his mouth. Apollo stood with a firm resolve, glaring into the very soul of the Unicorn.

"I hope you're happy," He spat, wings puffed in irritation and pure rage.

"You bet I am. Now how about that date? A romantic dinner, a moonlight stroll, and then to top it off, you and me under the moonlight lip locked. And if everything goes well… maybe we can go a little…"

"OH HECK NO!" Mac yelled, grabbing Apollo by the arm and pulling him behind his tall stature. "Now listen here you rattlesnake! You can humiliate me, take my farm, and even rub it in our faces. BUT IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SEXUAL ADVANCES TOWARDS MY BOYFRIEND! WELL THEN YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A FIST FIGHT THERE!" Mac screamed, rolling up his sleeves and tightening up his fists.

"A deals a deal you country hick. Plus, I could take you down, with no fists" Flim threatened, his horn glowing. "I don't fight in Neanderthal!"

"WHY YOU-"

Apollo held Mac back, even though he wished that he could let his boyfriend pound this creep within an inch of his life. Suddenly protest, complaints, and yelling came from the brother's cider stand. Flim ran over to his brother, while the Apple family followed, wondering what all the hullabaloo was about.

"This stinks!"

"I have a twig in mine!"

"A WORM!"

"You call this apple cider?"

"Mines all black!"

"We want our money back!"

"Yeah!"

Apollo felt a smile creep onto his lips as the brothers scurried around in a worried manner. Mac and Granny Smith seemed to catch on, as the old woman sauntered up to their stand, victory in her walk.

"Having trouble boys?" she giggled, watching as the other two sweated under her gaze.

"It seems…um…as though…we can't be in pony ville right Flam?"

"Right Flim! Um…Caneighdia is where we need to be! Sweet Apple Acres is yours!"

And with that the brothers were gone, along with their contraption and their dirty cider. Granny Smith turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Who wants some Apple Cider?"

The crowd cheered and people rushed in line. Mac and Apollo smiled, as they realized the orchard was safe.

{{Later that night}}

Apollo yawned as he snuggled into the blanket on the couch. Today had been a long day. Warding off creeps, making three times the apple cider they usually made, and getting the orchard back. It had been a stressful, yet successful day. The TV screen in front of him played some sort of show, but his fuzzy mind didn't allow him to focus. Just as he was about to nod off to sleep, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him into an even warmer heat source. Apollo sighed and looked up at Mac. Only to frown at the troubled look the other wore. Sitting upright, Apollo wiped off a streak of dirt from his face, before waiting for Mac to talk. The older stole glances at him before running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't….don't ever do that again…gosh dang it Apollo…scared the last thirty years off my life…" Mac trembled, his eyes now set on Apollo's.

Apollo cocked his head in confusion, wondering what his boyfriend was worrying about. At the deadpan look, Apollo realized to his chagrin. The date and the bet…right.

"I didn't mean to worry you…I just didn't want to lose the farm. I'd do anything to make sure you guys kept it…" he whispered, absently playing with the button on Mac's plaid shirt.

Two curled fingers bumped his chin up, only to be met with a set of passionate lips. Although it wasn't deep or long, it conveyed all Apollo needed to know. Keeping his gaze steady on the other, Mac laid his forehead on Apollo's shoulder, gazing up at him through his bangs.

"You're mine…got it?" Apollo's face lit up in a crimson blush as he stuttered for words. "Just like how I'm yours."

Apollo felt his heart swell with pride, and felt tears running down his face. He hugged Mac tighter to his chest, and let the tears silently roll down his cheeks. Mac slowly leaned up, kissing the tears away, before snuggling with his boyfriend.

"Always Mac…always…" Apollo whispered.

They sat there, warm and content in each other's embrace. But soon fatigue won over, and they fell asleep in each other's embrace, on the couch, with nothing but static filling the air. Despite everything that happened that day, it was all worth it. Just for this moment.

**!**

**Well there we go! Hope you loved it! Reviews, compliments, and helpful critiques are accepted. Also if anyone else is going to submit an OC here's one thing NO MORE PEGASUS'S! I am up to my neck in them. I love them but geez, LOL seems everyone does!**


	3. Nightmare Night and a Father

_**SOOOORRRY! FOR THE DELAY! SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**_

Apollo smiled as he adjusted his costume, trying to pull the shirt down, but alas it wouldn't stay. He had decided to attend nightmare night as a White Mage. His muscle top was white with blue embroidery on the edges, and stopped right under his breast bone. The cloak he wore was sleeveless and pure white with an end that trailed towards the ground. Starting at his elbows was a silver band, with white, see-through cloth extending from it. It flowed over his finger tips, making him look magic as he twirled around and "casted" spells. His white pants flowed into his silver boots, completing the image. Apollo blushed at his appearance. He loved it, especially with his silver hand bracelets that had a band on the wrist, and the chain mail wrapped around his middle fingers with a gem in the middle.

"You look gorgeous…" Apollo blushed as Mac pulled the hood off of him "Just keep the hood off ok?"

"Oh shush you…" Apollo muttered, before taking a look at his boyfriend's costume.

Mac had chosen to dress up as a dark knight. He had a regular knight costume, except in a shining, obsidian black, with a black cloak and a red underbelly of it. His black leather gloves were lined with red stitching, and his helmet was replaced with a black, but equally as impressive mask. Apollo smiled before pecking the dirty blond on the lips.

"Ok hot shot, let's get out there. We're keeping the kids waiting." Apollo reprimanded, before walking towards the door.

"Don't remind me. I'm not gonna' see any of you tonight!"

Apollo just chuckled before pulling Mac outside. Once they had entered the festival grounds, everything came to life. Goblins, ghosts, and witches screeched about as they went from game to game. The older ones were dressed more maturely. Mac sighed, burying his head into Apollo's hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the apple dunking contest with me?" he muttered, trying his best not to stare at Apollo's exposed midriff.

Apollo snorted before swatting the other in the back of the head.

"You'll be fine without me for one night, plus I'm excited for my ghost story night with Zecora!" his face lit up at the fact that he could read stories to children, the scaring them part not so much.

"You and kids Apollo." Mac smiled fondly, and then groaned as his friend started yelling at him to get over to his booth.

"Well you got to go Mac; I'll see you at the end of the night." Apollo giggled, trying to avoid the pout on the older man's face.

"Promise?" Mac asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Apollo snickered, smacking the other in the back of the head. "Go,"

Apollo watched as his boyfriend trudged to his booth, and then proceeded to dump water on his friend. Probably for ruining the moment. He was about to head towards the woods, when…

"BOO!"

"AHH! CINDER! Don't do that!...took three years off my life," Apollo gasped, holding the clothes over his heart.

There stood a laughing Cinder in her….what was she wearing. Her whole body was as white as a ghost, and she had a little black dress on that ended near her knees and had sleeves to the elbows. She had a voodoo doll in one hand, and a fake knife in the other. She had a black wig on, but it couldn't hide her wings.

"Sorry Apollo!" She laughed, patting his cheeks in mock comfort "But you're such an easy target!"

"Hardy har har! So Cinder…what are you?" Apollo asked, immediately shutting his mouth as he saw her become frustrated.

"I'm a killer kid! Come on! My knife? My voodoo doll? You know what…wait here!"

And she ran off towards her house. Apollo raised an eyebrow, not really understanding the deal with Cinder's costume attitude.

"She's been doing it all night. That's her third costume…"

Apollo turned around and smiled at Worthless. His costume was the exact opposite of his outer personality, but the exact match to his real personality. A jester, of course! The purple and black outfit really fit him. Worthless gave a once over on Apollo, and smirked.

"Are you trying to make every male in the vicinity swoon? Cause you've accomplished that," Worthless snickered.

Apollo stuttered and tried to swipe at Worthless. But the other was just too fast. During his laughing fit, Apollo tried to rub the redness away from his face. A blur sped past the corner of his eye. He turned but the blur of blue and white was gone.

"Apollo…APOLLO!"

Apollo shook his head and turned to his friend with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…I thought I saw something…"

Worthless raised a brow before shrugging. He and Apollo soon made their way over to the story telling area. Worthless didn't really want to do much, but coincidentally got stuck holding a baby, as the younger siblings complained.

'Oh he's not going to be in a happy mood when he's through…' Apollo absently thought, before turning back to the story at hand.

"AHAA!"

All the kids and Apollo screamed in bloody murder. There stood Cinder, with dyed white hair, dark sunken eyes, and a torn up white dress with bloodstains all over her.

"CINDER! Don't scare the kids…geez," Apollo huffed, shushing one of the children, all the while glaring at Cinder.

"Oh come on! It was fun…but not scary enough! Be right back!"

Apollo watched in disbelief as Cinder sped off yet again to change. He turned to Worthless, who shrugged.

"First costume was a comet, then a genie, then a killer kid, now I guess a murder victim," he shrugged "No idea what's she gonna do next"

Apollo only shook his head before getting back to the story. He was getting to the good part when the blur again caught his eye. He turned, and actually saw blue hair disappear from his view. He didn't even see who it was…but something tugged at his heartstrings. That person was really familiar…

"Um…Worthless…I'll be right back…" Apollo murmured absently, setting down the book and running into the woods.

"Apollo! Hey don't leave me with all these kids! COME ON I'M NOT THE KID GURU YOU ARE!"

Apollo ignored his friends pleads, for once, and trudged further into the woods. That person…something tugged at him. He even forgot of how dangerous the woods were during the night, especially during nightmare night. After about ten minutes of running, Apollo found himself slowing down. He stopped in the middle of some tree roots, and struggled to catch his breath.

'Why am I running…I didn't even get a good look at this person…?'

But no matter what he was thinking, he knew he had to find this person. As he was about to take another step, when howling filled the air. Apollo froze, whipping his head side to side to try and find the source of the noise.

'Bad, bad, bad!' he thought shakily, but flying into the air for more aerial coverage.

As he flew, he smacked into the numerous, gnarled branches that covered his flight path. Reluctantly he lowered himself to the ground, and molded himself to a nearby tree. As the howling got louder, so did the beating of his heart in his ears. But just as the howling got loud enough to be no more than ten feet away, the creature made a cry of pain and whimpered. The forest went silent; even as Apollo trembled breaths filled the air. He lowered to the ground, trying to get his wits back in order. He wondered what had happened to the wolves, but he didn't get much time to ponder it as a twig snapped under a foot of some sorts. He turned his head at a neck breaking speed.

"You're gonna injure yourself that way kid. Or you could just run into the timber wolf territory again,"

Apollo blinked at the figure before him. There stood a man, mid thirties, with a tall stature and strong build. He had blue hair, chopped into a military haircut, and his strong white wings were folded back. Scars littered the man's face, and part of his ear was cut. Apollo's eyes slowly lit up in recognition.

"TWO FISTED!" he exclaimed, shakily getting up from the ground and heading towards the other.

He approached the other, not knowing what to do. He kept reminding himself that his former foster dad had been part of the royal guard. So he wasn't really touchy. He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to do. Until Two extended one arm, a minute smile on his face, and motioned for Apollo to come.

"Haven't seen you in a while kid. Give this old man a hug,"

Apollo's wings fluttered in joy, before burying himself in the others embrace. Two fisted had been the one foster family that he had loved. Two had a tough exterior, but when he was taking care of him, he was the biggest softie you had ever seen. He was the one who taught Apollo what was acceptable when defending others. While Two took care of Apollo, Apollo also taught Two a few things. He taught Two patience, and he knew that he laughed more when this child was in his house. The older man would have adopted Apollo, but his job…being part of the royal guard had its many risks. And the one day he had brought Apollo to work, an attack had been set on the kingdom. After all the fighting, Apollo had turned up missing. For hours, Two and his fellow guards searched for hours. Two finally found Apollo hiding under some rubble, teary and scared, but safe. After that, no matter how much he wanted to keep the child, he knew it was too dangerous. So he let Princess Celestia take him into her care. It was for the best….

"Why are you in Pony-Ville?"

Apollo's question broke him out of his revere. He shook his head and gave a smirk.

"I live here now. I'm retired from the royal guard. Thought Pony-Ville would be nice and peaceful. Though I could relax…but…" he sent a playful look to Apollo "looks like I'm going to be watching after you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Apollo chuckled, but the need for truth was in his eyes.

"…just don't give me an ulcer kid…and don't think that just because you're an adult that I'm not going to be giving you a hard time…" he scoffed, ruffling Apollo's hair.

"Sure…now can we get out of the woods?" Apollo asked sheepishly.

Two just gave a hearty laugh before leading them both to the celebration. But as soon as they stepped out, Worthless was there. Pissed, a baby in hand, he shoved the crying child at Apollo, face red in embarrassment.

"This kid hates me. H-A-T-E-S me." He muttered before giving a Two Fisted a once over.

"He's just tired….ssh…it's ok," Apollo shushed, bouncing the kid up and down.

Two gave the blond a proud look, before reverting to his tough guy act. He raised a brow at Worthless.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, not liking the looks the other one was giving him.

"A very tall man, that's who," he replied without missing a beat.

"No fighting. Two, this is one of my best friends Worthless. Worthless, this is my last Foster Father. He's the only one that I really wanted to stay with. Now get along!" Apollo scolded, walking over a bit to hand the child over to his mother.

The two of them gave each other a nod of approval, before Worthless turned to Apollo.

"Have you told him about your boyfriend?"

"WORTHLESS!" Apollo sputtered, red coloring his face.

Two raised a brow at the exchange, before setting his stern gaze on Apollo.

"Who?"

Worthless, almost immediately, pointed to Mac. Two frowned, before walking towards the dirty blond. Apollo groaned before trailing along. As Two made it over, Mac looked up and frowned at the sight of his boyfriend next to this huge man. Apollo, sensing an impending fight, ran over to Mac's side and squeezed his arm.

"Mac…this was…"

Two interrupted him.

"I'm his foster father. Two fisted, retired royal guard. And you are?"

Mac looked at Apollo and gave him a look of 'really?' before turning back to the older man.

"I'm Apollo's best friend AND boyfriend, Big Macintosh."

The silence became deafening for the next few moments before Two smirked and jutted out his hand.

"Apollo spoke of you all through the letters he sent me. Thank-you for taking care of my son. You have earned my respect"

Mac smiled and shook the others hand, but meeped as the other squeezed it with magnificent force. Apollo groaned and sent a look to Two.

"But if you ever…ever hurt him…you'll have to deal with me…got it?"

"Got it!" Mac gasped, retracting his hand as fast as possible as it was let go.

"Good. I'll see you later kid. Don't hesitate to drop in. I know I won't"

And with that Two disappeared, and Mac was left nursing his bruised hand. Apollo smiled and snuggled into his side.

"Sorry about that…"

"Nah…it's good to know that someone else loves you," he pulled Apollo in by the waist and gave him a chaste kiss "as long as they don't get in our way"

Apollo rolled his eyes before a yawn escaped his lips. Everyone was beginning to shuffle home, and Mac and Apollo were no exception. Soon, the whole area was clear. Suddenly Cinder dashed in, donned in The Joker costume (from the dark knight returns), laughing evilly.

"HAHA! I got the perfect costume now! Look upon…me…in…glory? Son of a Witch! Where is everyone!"

_**I am so, so, so, so , so, so sorry for the delay! I'm packing for college, writing final essays, finishing three projects, and trying to be exempt from my finals….im also working on four other writing assignments so I apologize! Im so so so so sorry!**_

_**But do not be disappointed! I am back on track. But updates will arrive from 1-2 weeks each so im sorry.**_

_**I'm also working on another story. It's an xmen story called 'you're not that different' if you want stop by and read it please!**_

_**Next chapter: what happens when History repeats itself with a foster child? What is Apollo to do? Where will his heart lead him next? Introducing, in the next chapter of "The Start of Something New", Sky Harmony!**_


	4. Lifes not that Easy

**ANOTHER UPDATE! YAYA. I am so excited for this chapter, I'm glad I got it out! TWO and APOLLO father/son bonding!**

Apollo sighed as he stared out his window, watching the rain brush the glass. He was so tired, and even though Mac had called him several times, he refused to go out. A tired Apollo was never a good thing. He stepped onto his ladder and started the menial task of reorganizing his bookshelf.

"Yip, Yip!"

Apollo laughed at fate, as he jumped to and fro at the bottom of the ladder.

"Hold on boy. There isn't much I can entertain you with"

That apparently wasn't the right answer, as Fate began to throw himself at the ladder. Apollo raised an eyebrow in amusement, laying his head against his hand, as he watched his pets efforts at revenge.

"Really Fate? Really?" Apollo laughed, before sliding down the ladder, almost landing on the white fox in the process.

He snarled in confusion, before gnawing at the shoelaces on Apollo's converse. Apollo picked up his fox and carried him over to the window seat.

"I have no idea what you want you crazy…" But Apollo stopped as he spotted a familiar figure out in the rain.

He dropped fate on the seat before rushing to the door. He opened it with force and frowned at what he saw.

"Princess Celestia! Come inside, wouldn't want you getting wet!" Apollo slightly laughed, confusion still deeply buried within his eyes.

"Ah Apollo!" Celestia waved, wrapping her arm around a young boy, before hurrying into Apollo's home.

Apollo whistled to Fate, who begrudgingly, went off in search for towels. Seconds later, the white fox came back with two towels twice his size. Apollo handed one to Clestia before squatting down to dry off the young boy. The first thing he noticed about the child, was the fear in his light blue eyes. Well what eyes you could see…the boys blue hair, with white highlights, slogged down to cover most of the boys face. His wings were tensed soaked to the bone, shivering in the cold. Apollo held in a gasp as he recognized the look in the young boys eyes. He reached out a hand to smooth down the boys hair, but felt his heart drop as the boy peeled back in fear. He looked to Celestia, only to see the same sadness in her eyes. Apollo gulped, and stood up in order to steer his guests to the table. Once seated down, Apollo brought forth hot drinks and food for his drenched guests. Celestia took orange blossom tea with a cherry scone, while Apollo set down some hot chocolate and cookies for the young boy. He himself sat down with some hot chocolate and toast, waiting for some talk.

"Thank you again for your hospitality Apollo," Celestia smiled, looking Apollo up and down in pride. "You have grown into such a fine young man. My, it seems like just yesterday was the day you decided to set out on your own.

Apollo smiled tenderly at the memory.

"Yeah, it does seem like yesterday. The man I am today is all thanks to you and Two Fisted." Apollo had to give credit where credit was due.

"So I see you ran into your foster father…" she smiled mischeviously. "good"

Apollo smirked before saying "You had something to do with that didn't you?"

"Well, guilty as charged" she laughed, and soon he joined in on her melodious laughter.

Apollo tapered off as he noticed that the boy bowed his head lower. Something about this child…touched him. he looked to Celestia, his gaze leaving no room for stalling or changing the subject. Celestia sighed and ran a manicured hand through her multicolored hair.

"Apollo…meet Sky Harmony. I was just bringing him to his next foster family"

Apollo felt his breath catch in his throat. He turned to see Sky Harmony shaking with great fear. He knew not to touch him, he at that age resented all contact. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before sighing. Then he felt Fate rub against his leg, and an idea popped into his head. He sent Fate a look, and almost immediately the fox ran to Sky. Sky hesitated before petting the fox. Fate rubbed against Sky's hand, and the boy let out a barely noticeable smile. Fate tugged on Sky's pant leg, and eventually, after much coaxing, the boy followed Fate into the separate play room. Celestia gave a grateful smile before turning to Apollo.

"Before you ask…yes, he has the same back story as you. He has been kicked out of several foster homes…for his uniqueness…" Celestia sighed.

Apollo raised a brow, hoping his face was neutral. Even though on the inside it was tearing him apart.

"What's so…unique about him?"

Celestia shrugged, her eyes filled with sadness. But as always, there was a lingering sense of hope. Apollo smiled, admiring Celestia's perseverance. Suddenly her cell phone rang, making the Princess let out an exasperated sigh. She walked into a corner of the room to talk privately on the phone.

Apollo just looked on at the boy sitting with his pet. The boy made no move to play. He only stroked the foxes fur, the expression of utter defeat on his face. Apollo swallowed the tears threateneing to spill as flashbacks of his past foster homes ran through his head. He could only imagine what Sky had been trhough. The only difference is that while Apollo had never been accepted by the families, he had only been passed on. While Sky…they had kicked him out. He had been utterly deprived of love. Apollo had been lucky, he had been able to meet Two, Granny Smith, but most importantly, Big Mac. What had Sky had that whole time? Probably nothing. Apollo was roused from his musings by Celestia shutting her phone. She ran her hands through her hair, as tears escaped her eyes.

"Princess…what's wrong?" Apollo asked in worry.

Celestia just shook her head, and sat down in deep sorrow.

"That was Sky's next foster family. They've heard rumors…and now they refuse to take Sky…" Celestia mourned, staring at the table in defeat.

Apollo felt the unusual feeling of anger grip his heart. That child was so sweet, and afraid. He looked to Sky, and he bit his lip. That look in sky's eyes told him that he had heard everything. Apollo ran a hand through his hair. What could he do? Just as Celestia was about to get up and take Sky to the palace, Apollo jumped up.

"I'll take him!"

Even as he spoke those words, he found him surprising himself. He had no idea how to care for a child…ok that would be a complete lie. He had babysat AJ and Apple Bloom ever since he could remember. But could he help Sky? He took one look at the six year old and decided that whatever came with helping Sky, he could handle. Celestia took one look at Apollo's determined face and smiled. She leaned in and pecked Apollo on the forehead.

"Thank-you Apollo. I promise I will find Sky an appropriate home soon. Sky Harmony, come here sweetie."

The six year old hesitated before standing up, Fate dangling from his arms. Sky came over, but kept a good distance from both adults. Apollo inwardly sighed, knowing that this would be a long road for both of them. Celestia knelt down and combed her hands through his hair and gave him a warm smile.

"Sky…this is my good friend Apollo. He's going to keep an eye on you. Please…please try to enjoy this."

Sky made no move to show he acknowledged her, so Celestia just sighed and gave him a hug before departing from the Pegasus's home. That left Apollo and Sky in an awkward silence. Apollo tried to think of what he could, but just settled for drying the rest of sky. He sat the boy down at the table and raced upstairs to his room. He rifled through his drawers, and found, at the bottom, his old clothes. He retrieved his white pajamas and walked downstairs. The boy kept his head down, but peered at the pajamas Apollo left on the table in front of them. Apollo sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy adjustment. He knelt down by Sky and smiled.

"I know…I know this is hard. I went through the same thing as a child. I went through over twenty foster homes. I know its hard…and you don't have to trust me now…but just know…that I'm here…ok?"

Again, Sky didn't even acknowledge Apollo, but he took no offense. He just ushered the boy into his child hood room, and after an hour, managed to get the boy into bed. He took the covers and pulled them up to the boys chin. Fate jumped on the bed and curled up next to Sky. Almost instantly, the boy grabbed the fox as if it were a stuffed animal. Apollo hid his smile behind his hands. He quietly left the room and headed downstairs.

(A week later at seven PM)

For five hours, he paced, worried, and stressed. How could he take care of this boy? He deserved better! He collapsed into the window seat and looked at the rain. This was so overwhelming. All he knew was that he didn't want Sky to feel unloved. He would do what Mac did for him. make him feel important. But Sky avoided him at every chance. When he made breakfast, he had to leave the room before the boy would even eat it. He refused to go outside, and at every suggestion for something fun the boy would bow his head. But hurt Apollo the most, was that everythime he tried to touch him to comfort him, Sky would either scream or flinch violently away. It hurt him so much that this sweet child was absolutely terrified of him. He leaned his head against the wall, before Fate nudged his foot. He wearily looked down and saw his pet holding his cell.

"…you're right fate. I'll call him…" Apollo sighed and dialed the only person who would know what he was going through. "Hey da…Two? Can you come over? I…I really need some help…ok…yeah I'll be here…" Apollo trembled as he hung up the phone.

An hour later, several knocks sounded on his door. He rushed to open it up, and smiled in relief as two walked in, supplies and overnight gear in tow. Two saw the tired and distressed state of his son and smiled. Poor kid had his heart in the right place, he just needed some help. After Apollo had gotten Two situated on his couch, the two sat down. After Apollo had explained Sky's situation, Two's face had been scrunched up in anger. Not at Apollo, no he was proud of his son. He was pissed at the foster care system.

"Kid…you're doing fine…"

"He hates me Da…Two…but I want to show him…" Apollo couldn't finish.

"He doesn't. As I remember , you didn't exactly warm up to me at first," Two joked, laughing harder as Apollo proceeded to blush.

"I guess…" Apollo muttered. "Thanks Da…Two…" he stuttered.

"You can call me Dad kid. Cause im going to be acting like one as long as im here." He replied, Pulling Apollo into a sideways hug.

Apollo nodded, a bright smile covering his face. He stretched and yawned and was about to get ready for bed when two stopped him.

"Son…why didn't you call your boyfriend? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help,"

Apollo let out a shaky sigh. "Sky barely trusts me. I don't want to overload Sky, and I don't want to put more pressure on Mac. Plus…you know what its like being a foster parent. That's what I need now….I'll tell him….eventually"

Two raised a suspicious eyebrow before snuffing.

"You better. Now onto bed with you. I'll be here in the morning if you need me," Two said as he relaxed on his couch-now-made-bed.

"Night…Dad…" Apollo yawned as he headed upstairs

Before he went to bed, he stopped by Sky's room. He snuck in, and re-tucked Sky, who had kicked the sheets off in the middle of the night. He gave a soft smile before running a comforting hand through Sky's hair.

"Sleep well,"

**YAYAYA! I finally got this up! Me and Maiden Of The Colorful Flames have been brainstorming this for weeks! Please enjoy! Remember REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	5. Sky's Point of View

Written by my writing partner, Maiden of the Colorful Flames.

Please enjoy 

"AH!" I lightly screamed then quickly covered my mouth. The moon was high in the sky as the light shined through the window. I breathed with relief when I heard no noise for down stairs... I didn't wake the man whose house I live in... but that didn't change how I felt...

I had that dream... again... It was always the same; I run and hide in that small dark room... I wait and shake in complete fear as the loud screams cloud my thoughts. I wanted to scream too, but if I did then I would be found... I was only 2 and a half at the time... but I knew that if I screamed the scary man would find me... he hurt my mommy and daddy... and he wanted to hurt me too...

I couldn't see a thing... I didn't know what to do... I was too young to understand anything yet... but that didn't stop the man from searching for me, I could hear the sounds of him breaking things... he was very angry and wanted to find me very badly... I thought he wouldn't be able to find me as I tried to crawl silently away from the door, but before I could make it to the other side of the small room a light had shined brightly from behind me... he found me...

I screamed as I tried to kick his hands away... but he was so strong... all he did was grab my leg and pull me with little effort and I was out of the room... the dream stopped after that... but I know what happens after its over... because it wasn't a dream, it was a memory of the past... and if the constant nightmares were not enough... the blood of the reopened scar on my skin proved it to be true... though it was just one of many...

The crimson fluid had lightly stained the cloth that I had been given to wear... I had to make sure it was clean before he noticed it was stained... he would be very angry if he saw it... just like the others where... I quickly went to the bathroom with light steps and washed out the blood with what little cleaning supplies in the room... when it was clean again I checked to see if he had woken up... thankfully he did not and passed back to the room... and into the soft bed... one that I had not felt in years, and slept again...

The morning had come and the man was awake as I slowly walked down the steps... he was making what smelt like eggs, toast, and bacon and... Pancakes? I never had them before, but I heard they where delicious and very tasty... but I knew better to get my hopes up... I walked into the room and kept what distance I had away from the man... he looked tall... I was very scared...

He noticed my presence and turned around... I shook in fear as I waited for what he was going to do... all he did was gesture for me to sit on the chair that was placed next to the table... I hesitated but slowly walked over and took the seat. He then brought over two plates of what he had made, he placed one in front of me and another in front of him as he took his seat, he furry companion had joined us too as he sipped the small bowl filled with milk... I didn't know what to do, could this be a test? I remember the last time I had eaten something without permission... I was beaten for eating a leftover piece of bread.

He had finished quickly and turned toward me, his face changed to confusion... I flinched as he stood and asked if I was hungry... I only tipped my head lower in fear... I heard him leave the room and I turned around to see that he was completely gone... I turned toward the plate in front of me... slowly I grabbed a small piece of the toast... it was still warm and the butter was freshly melted... I checked behind me to see if he was around the corner... waiting for me to eat the food... no sign of him.

I slowly took a bite out of the toast and chewed very carefully. I slowly swallowed and felt it fall down my throat. I turned to see if he was there... he still had not come... I felt like this was my chance to eat something... I had only been here for a day... but I wasn't sure when I would eat again, so I quickly eat the food left to me and tried as much as I could to not make any noise. When I finished I left and walked back to the room that I had slept in... I locked the door to make sure he would not get to me and held myself as the day seemed to quickly pass by... though many occasions the man did knock on the door... he had suggested that I could read a book, or play a game that I knew not the name of... I never answered him... I just sat in the room... with the sky changing to different colors...

Day 2

I could hear other children outside from the window, I peaked my head and saw them laughing and carrying little bags over their shoulders... they must be going to school... the one place that was worse than being in one of those homes...

I remember going to what was called 'Preschool'... a place filled with little kids the same age as me... but they were so mean... when I was outside... the boys and girls would point at me and laugh at my hair... my eyes, even the way I wore my cloths. I had always worn long clothing... I wanted to hide the scars of everything... bad that happened to my life... but they where too young to understand, they went as far as to bully me... they would sometimes get very physical by punching me and kicking me... sometimes they would use the equipment to beat me with them... other times... they would use bark chips and rocks to throw at me...

I always hid in the room I stayed in... that was the main reason for getting kicked out of every home... that and not talking to them... I remember one time I was kicked out the day I met the people I was supposed to live with... they didn't want me because I looked too much like a girl and had a family full of boys and grown men... the same story was for this one couple... who could not keep girls from a hundred yards from their house... he ran out the second he saw me...

A girl with short red hair and a large bow had turned toward the window, before she could get a good look at me I ducked under the bed... I felt so scared that I couldn't move... I got up after an hour and looked to see if she was still there... she had left... it looked really silent outside... I sighed lightly and stared at the large sky... it seemed really blue today...

Day 5

The man had been knocking on the door for the past hour... he had been begging me to unlock the door or at least tell him I was alright... he didn't know that I haven't spoke a word since I was 2... since that horrible day... I don't even think I have the courage to speak ever again...

I shot my head up when I heard the door unlock... I forgot that he must have had a key to the room... though why didn't he use it before? My mind raced with questions but it went blank when he opened the door... he's face held a expression that I had not known before... he rushed to me and reached out his hand... panic took over my whole being and jumped back... his face seemed to grow even more with the expression and stepped closer... I could only scream as loud as I could and shake violently before he could hurt me... he stepped back, his face showing complete shock... I saw my chance and ran out of the room, desperate to find a place to hide... I ran from one hiding hole to another... making sure he won't find me...

He gave up after three hours of chasing me... I was able to get to the front door and run... but before I opened it I saw older girls running around in the town... I froze in fear... I remembered the last time I lived with women like them... I had been beaten so many times, slapped for crying too much... one even used her cigarette to burn my skin... I could feel my head spinning as the images proud through my head... that was the last thing I remember...

Day 7

I woke up mid day... the rain had been coming down even more than the day I came to this town... I was still wearing the same cloths I had one the last time I passed out... I stopped my thinking when I heard talking down stairs...

I walked down the stairs making little to no noise as humanly possible, the man was talking to another larger and more older male... he was not only older, but he seemed to be stronger too... could they be related? The atmosphere seemed to be different than usual... it wasn't silent... it felt lighter and more comfortable... but I know that if I were to join them I would only cause more trouble than I'm already worth... I have always been a burden... I probably will be a burden for the rest of my life...

I quietly walked up stairs and returned to the room... I felt very sleepy, so I had gently rested my head on the pillow... it felt so soft... I gently felt myself falling into a soft slumber...

And this is Sky, created by Maiden of the Colorful flames, and this chapter was written by her!

Fantastic!


End file.
